Erloschen
by whathobertie
Summary: Ein hell erleuchteter—und doch so dunkler—Abend kurz vor Weihnachten irgendwann in der Zukunft. Wilson ist schweigsamer als sonst und Schwermut durchflutet die Räume. Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft, Drama/Angst, keine Spoiler, Prompt: Memory.


**TITEL:** Erloschen**  
GENRE:** Drama/Angst**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** Gen, House/Wilson Freundschaft**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 1.000**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Ein hell erleuchteter—und doch so dunkler—Abend kurz vor Weihnachten irgendwann in der Zukunft. Wilson ist schweigsamer als sonst und Schwermut durchflutet die Räume.**  
ANMERKUNG: **100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #093: Memory

* * *

Wilson war ihm eindeutig zu schweigsam heute und House überlegte fieberhaft, was es sein konnte, das ihn so beschäftigte. Er glaubte es zu wissen, als er zum Fenster hinaussah und ihm die hellen Lichter von Tannenbäumen und Kerzen in den Nachbarhäusern entgegen strahlten. Es war wieder diese Zeit des Jahres und die Menschen erinnerten sich an das, was ihnen lieb und teuer war. Und das, was sie nicht hatten. Oder _nicht mehr_ hatten.

House öffnete das Tiefkühlfach. "Pizza?", rief er lautstark in Richtung Wohnzimmer.

"Selbstgemacht?", kam es zurück.

"Natürlich", erwiderte House und nahm zwei Tiefkühlpizzen aus dem Eisfach.

"Meine Geschmacksnerven funktionieren noch, House."

Ein kleines Lachen durchfuhr House und er holte die Pizzen aus den Kartons. Pilze und Artischocken für ihn, Hühnchen und Peperoni für Wilson.

"Willst du extra Käse?", fragte House und holte einen Beutel aus dem Kühlschrank.

"Ja, aber nur auf einen Teil", rief Wilson verhalten zurück.

"Okay", murmelte House leise vor sich hin und verteilte den Käse auf seiner und auf Wilsons Pizza. Dann schob er die Pizzen in den Ofen und ging hinüber zum Fenster, wo er ein paar Momente lang stehenblieb. Seine Gesichtszüge spiegelten sich im Glas und die Lichter der Nachbarhäuser warfen kleine leuchtende Punkte auf sein Antlitz, das ihm leicht besorgt entgegensah. Ein Anblick, an den er sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte.

Von Wilson war nichts zu hören. Der Fernseher lief nicht mehr so oft wie früher noch, doch stattdessen war es nun fast immer Musik, die durch die Luft tanzte. Manchmal spielte House selbst und Wilson hörte aufmerksam zu. Doch jetzt war es gar nichts, das die Räume erfüllte. Kein Fernseher, keine Musik, nicht mal Wilson, der auf dem Sofa hin und her rutschte oder Gegenstände mit den Fingern erforschte und dabei die verschiedensten Geräusche machte.

House löste sich von seinem eigenen Spiegelbild und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Wilson saß in der Mitte des Sofas, den rechten Daumen an die Lippen gepresst, und starrte regungslos nach vorne, direkt am dunklen Bildschirm des Fernsehers vorbei.

House beobachtete ihn eine Weile und ging dann auf das Sofa zu, sich immer dessen bewusst, dass Wilson ihn wahrscheinlich schon längst gehört hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf die kleine Engelsfigur auf dem Tisch vor Wilson. Die Kerze, die damit verbunden war, war komplett abgebrannt und Wilson hatte es anscheinend nicht gemerkt. Glücklicherweise war bis auf einen kleinen Brandfleck auf dem Holz nichts passiert und House kam noch näher, um die Kerze vom Tisch zu nehmen.

"Seit wann zünden wir Kerzen an?", fragte Wilson mit dem unverändert starren Blick.

House zögerte kurz bei Wilsons Worten, nahm den Engel dann aber doch in die Hand. "Es ist Weihnachten."

"Du hast nichts übrig für Weihnachten und ich bin Jude."

"Chanukka ist nicht so lange her."

"Ich habe seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr Chanukka gefeiert."

"Wir könnten auf Diwali umsteigen", schlug House vor und ließ den kitschigen Engel durch seine Finger gleiten. "Das hinduistische Lichterfest."

"Hm."

House wusste nicht, was er darauf noch antworten sollte und presste die Lippen frustriert zusammen. Er ging ein paar Meter um der Schwermut, die Wilson ausstrahlte, zu entgehen und fand sich nur noch mehr von ihr eingenommen. Den Engel stellte er auf einen kleinen Tisch und lief dann zum Schrank im Flur.

"Soll ich dir für morgen die Mickey Mouse-Krawatte herauslegen?", fragte House mit etwas mehr Leichtigkeit in der Stimme.

Wilson blieb still und House sah so lange in den Schrank hinein, bis er sich wieder anfing Sorgen zu machen und ein Stück zurück ging, um Wilson immer noch in der gleichen Position vorzufinden.

"Hatte ich sie heute an?", fragte Wilson misstrauisch.

"Hattest du das Gefühl, dass du sie anhattest?"

"Keine Ahnung", antwortete er zurückhaltend und fügte hinzu: "Die Leute benehmen sich immer komisch."

House atmete hörbar laut aus und ging zurück in die Küche. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr und in den Ofen sagte ihm, dass die Pizzen fertig waren und sein Magen grummelte laut bei dem Gedanken an Essen.

Wenig später humpelte er ohne Stock, aber dafür mit zwei vollen Tellern und Besteck zum Sofa. Er stellte alles auf dem Tisch ab und drängte Wilson, der immer noch die Sofamitte für sich beanspruchte und House kaum Platz zum Sitzen ließ, etwas unsanft zur Seite,.

"Musik?", fragte House.

"Nein."

House deutete ein Schulterzucken an—etwas, das er immer noch tat und was doch so wenig Sinn hatte—und stellte den Teller mit Wilsons Pizza auf dessen Schoß ab. Er drehte ihn etwas und stieß mit dem Besteck leicht gegen Wilsons Hand, woraufhin er es ihm abnahm.

"Extra Käse von zwölf Uhr bis...circa vier Uhr dreiundvierzig."

Wilson lachte nicht, sondern versuchte geistesabwesend das erste Stück abzuschneiden. House sah verstört zwischen Wilson und dessen Pizza hin und her.

Als das erste Stück Pizza in Wilsons Mund verschwand, widmete sich House seiner eigenen Pizza und schnitt sie in größere Stücke, von denen er das erste in die Hand nahm. Er sah Wilson von der Seite an, der weiterhin geradeaus starrte und ewig an dem ersten kleinen Bissen zu kauen schien.

"Soll ich dir den Rest schneiden?", fragte House in der Hoffnung, nicht allzu umsorgend zu klingen.

Wilson legte das Besteck auf den Teller und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Ich hab keinen Hunger."

House seufzte und machte auch keine Anstalten es zu verbergen. "Was ist los?", fragte er ernüchtert. "Weihnachts-Blues?"

Wilson schüttelte weiter mit dem Kopf und seine Gesichtszüge veränderten sich von der Ausdruckslosigkeit der letzten Stunden hin zu einer schmerzerfüllten Traurigkeit. "Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", presste er zwischen fast geschlossenen Lippen hervor.

House legte sein Pizzastück zurück auf den Teller und sah Wilson verwirrt mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an.

"Es ist weg", stammelte Wilson.

"Was?"

Wilson schloss die Augen und versuchte ein letztes Mal, sich alles in Erinnerung zu rufen. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Alles blieb unbestimmt und vage. "Dein Bild. Ich habe vergessen, wie du aussiehst." Die Dunkelheit erschien jetzt noch schwärzer als ohnehin schon zuvor.

Ein kleines Zucken durchfuhr die Hand von House.

**ENDE**


End file.
